


Need A Hand?

by NotSoSubtlyBi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSubtlyBi/pseuds/NotSoSubtlyBi
Summary: Shiro walks in on something he never expected to? What is he going to do? Read and find out.





	Need A Hand?

Shiro couldn’t sleep. What he’d done is go to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water, as he usually would. He was making his way back toward his and Adam’s room when he heard small, muffled whimpers coming from Keith’s room.

 

‘Maybe he’s having a nightmare,’ Shiro thought. He made his way closer to the door, placing his hand on the knob. The whimpers became clearer when he pressed his ear to the door.

 

Not wanting Keith to suffer from night terrors any longer, he opened the door, thinking that maybe he would wake Keith up. What he saw surprised him. Keith was leaned up against his headboard panting. His shirt was off and he had a small band of sweat on his forehead. Keith’s hand was under his comforter and seemingly in his boxers, from what Shiro could tell. In Keith’s left hand was his phone, and he was staring at the screen at what Shiro knew not.

 

There was only one explanation as to what the teen could be doing. It was to be expected from boys his age, but Shiro had never expected to walk in on the young man and catch him in the act.

 

Keith stared at him with wide eyes and quickly pulled his knees up to his chest as if that might deter Shiro’s thoughts.

 

“Um, hey, Shiro,” Keith said in a nervous tone. The older of the two could only stare on at the younger. “Uh, Shiro,” Keith began “I know this whole situation is awkward, but could you _not_ just stand there?”

 

He didn’t know what came over him, but he found himself quickly and wordlessly walking toward Keith’s bed and sitting down on it.

 

“Need a hand~,” Shiro whispered in the most seductive yet calming tone he could. He plastered a shy grin on his face while looking Keith dead in the eyes.

 

“Woah! What the _hell_ are you doing,” Keith whisper-yelled as to not wake the other man in the house. Shiro had reached his hand down Keith’s boxers and wrapped his other arm around his back. Keith tried valiantly to squirm away from the older man’s touch, but Shiro’s grasp was too firm.

 

“Hey, kiddo. Shh, just let it happen,” Shiro whispered. He snaked his arm up to the back of Keith’s head and pulled him into the crook of his neck.

 

He started stroking Keith slowly, eliciting small moans and whimpers from the teen. Keith had wrapped both of his arms around Shiro’s neck and let him do as he pleased, however awkward it may be.

 

Keith had begun to moan into Shiro’s neck as he picked up the pace with the stroking.

 

“That’s it, Keith, just relax and let me help you.” the only sounds that filled the room were Keith’s soft moans and the sound of a hand moving against flesh.

 

_Shluk shluk shluk shluk shluk_

 

“Oh, Shiro~,” Keith said in a breathy moan. “Do-Don’t _hng_ don’t st-ahhhh~” With that, Keith came into Shiro’s hand and onto his own stomach. Shiro milked Keith’s orgasm out of him and laid him down when he was finished.

 

Keith let his arms fall from Shiro’s neck as his breathing slowed. Shiro reached for the tissues on Keith’s nightstand and cleaned his stomach of the sticky fluids.

 

“Thank’s,” Keith said. “G’night, I guess.” With that, Keith drifted off to sleep, still confused as to what had just happened between him and the older man.

 

“No problem, kiddo.” Shiro leaned down to kiss the boy on the forehead before heading to the bathroom to wash the mess from his hand. He made his way back to his room and climbed back into bed with Adam, draping an arm over his significant other. All three men spent the night in peaceful sleep, some for different reasons than others.


End file.
